Dare, Double Dare, and Triple Dare
by DeathStaravian
Summary: Hey everybody! In this fic, you get to dare seven Asians. You get to dare one country up to three times per review. You can also dare two or more countries at the same time! Well, good luck!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I own this story.

* * *

Deathy: Hey everybody! We're going to have a game called, "Dare, Double Dare, and Triple Dare" for our Asians. Vietnam, please tell them the rules!

Vietnam: Um, well, you will get to dare any of the countries that Taiwan will state. You can only dare one country three times per review. You may dare multiple countries. Oh, and remember that this is rated K-T, so no yaoi or yuri pairings, so be careful. Taiwan!

Taiwan: Oh, so the countries you may dare are:

China;

Hongkong;

Japan;

South Korea;

Taiwan (me);

Thailand; and

Vietnam

Back to you, Deathy!

Deathy: I need at least three reviews before I start the second chapter. Well, see you till then!

Vietnam & Taiwan: See you!

China: No fair aru!

Deathy: Why, China?

China: You three did all the talking aru!

Deathy: Too bad.

China: Wait aru!

Deathy: Bye!


	2. Vietnam's dare

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

Deathy: Welcome to Vietnam's house!

Vietnam: Why are we doing this in my house?

Deathy: Because we were in my house yesterday and because you're my favorite country!

Vietnam: Okay and thank you.

Deathy: Is everyone here?

Everyone: Yup!

Deathy: Nope. China's not here yet.

Taiwan: Let's wait for him!

Everyone else: Good idea!

1 second later…

China: *Opens and closes door* Sorry I'm late!

Deathy: It's okay. Go to your place now because it's torture time! I mean reading time! Oh. Oh my…

Vietnam: What is it?

Deathy: It's from my big sister, Alyna.

Everyone else: You have a sister?

Deathy: Yes. Anyway, here's the dare. Alyna says:

Hey sis! I dare Vietnam to kiss either South Korea or China on the lips. It's her choice.

Well then, Vietnam, who's it gonna be?

Vietnam: *turns red* Um…

China: What's wrong aru?

Vietnam: *sits on China's lap and kisses him*

2 seconds later…

Vietnam: *gets off and sits down on her place again*

China: *suddenly tackles her*

Deathy: What an odd couple… Anyway, that will be all for this chapter!

S. Korea: Why she choose China instead of me da ze?

Deathy: Cause she doesn't want to kiss you. Taiwan, did you take pictures?

Taiwan: Yup.

Deathy: You two! Get a room!

China: *carries Vietnam bridal style* Okay aru!

Deathy: Okay… Bye everyone!


	3. Japan's dare: Too Sparkly

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Deathy: Hello, again!

Vietnam: Why are we still here?

Deathy: Because I said so.

Vietnam: The phone's ringing.

Deathy: You answer it.

Vietnam: Fine. *Picks up phone* Hello? No. No. No. NO! Fine. *hangs up*

Deathy: Who was that?

Vietnam: You wouldn't want to know.

Deathy: Russia?

Vietnam: Yeah.

China: *faints*

S. Korea: You think he's dead da ze?

Japan: Wanna poke him with a stick?

Hongkong: I'll do it. *grabs stick* *pokes China on the foot*

Taiwan: No, you're doing it all wrong! *grabs stick from HK* This is how you do it. *pokes China's eye*

China: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE ARU!

Deathy: Russia wants to become one with you!

China: Mommy aru! *hugs person beside him*

Vietnam: I'm not your mom, stupid!

China: Oh, sorry aru. *lets go*

Thailand: It's alive ana! WAHAHAHAHA!

Deathy: What's alive?

Thailand: That ana! *points at lizard*

Deathy: Thailand, what made you think it was dead?

Thailand: Well, it wasn't moving and it fell ana.

Deathy: Okay.

Taiwan: So, what's the next dare?

Deathy: Well, there's a person named Fruit.

Taiwan: What kind of name is that?

Deathy: Just to let you know, it's not really that person's real name.

Taiwan: Oh, okay.

Deathy: Fruit says:

I dare Japan to make Taiwan and Vietnam wear anything he wants them to.

Well then, hop to it.

Japan: *evil grin* Hoogly Boogly!

*magical closet appears*

Taiwan & Vietnam: *shrugs*

Japan: Taiwan nee-chan, you wear that one. *points at pink dress with sparkles*

Taiwan: WHAT? Fine, I'll wear that thing.

Japan: Vietnam nee-chan, you should wear… that one. *points at super sparkly rainbow dress*

Vietnam: So…sparkly…fine…

*the two go to Viet's room*

3 minutes later…

Vietnam & Taiwan: WE REFUSE TO GO OUT!

Deathy: Oh, come on. It can't be that bad.

Vietnam: Fine. We shall…

Deathy: Finally.

Taiwan: NOT!

Deathy: It can't be helped. *gets key* *unlocks door* Oh. My. Gosh.

Taiwan: Don't look at us!

Vietnam: We're too sparkly!

China: So…bright…I'M BLINDED ARU!

Japan: This…is….AWESOME!

_Somewhere far, far away…_

Prussia: I feel that a little part of the awesome me's awesomness has become unawesome!

_In Viet's house…_

S. Korea: I wanna try da ze!

Deathy: Too bad. You can't.

S. Korea: Why da ze?

Deathy: Because I said so. Japan, take pictures! Hurry!

Japan: Okay. *starts taking pictures*

A few minutes later…

Deathy: You two can change now!

Vietnam & Taiwan: Okay! *runs back to room*

Thailand: So who exactly is Fruit ana?

Deathy: Fruit? I don't really know.

Vietnam: Do you know why that orange has a face and a laptop?

Deathy: Oh, that's Fruit.

Thailand: I thought you didn't know who Fruit is ana.

Deathy: Sorry. Anyway, see you tomorrow!


	4. Girl Time

Hey there! I'm back! I'm sorry for not updating for five days.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Vietnam: So…

Deathy: So what?

Vietnam: Are we going to start yet?

Deathy: Oh. Yes we are.

Vietnam: Why are we still here?

Deathy: Today is our last day here, okay.

Vietnam: Okay. Today is THE day.

Deathy: For what?

Vietnam: It's a surprise.

Deathy: Okay. So everyone knows my sister, Alyna, right?

Taiwan: The one that lives far away from your place?

Deathy: Yeah. Well, today, it's my other big sister who lives with Alyna.

Thailand: You have another sister ana?

China: What's her name aru?

Deathy: Her name is Margareth.

Taiwan: Well, what did she say?

Deathy: Big sis says;

I dare Taiwan to make Hongkong blush and I dare her to wear a super short dress with frills, ribbons accompanied with high heels.

I also dare Vietnam to pat China's head with anything every 5 minutes for the whole chapter. (Use the paddle and THE potato)

Okay. Taiwan, you start.

Taiwan: Okay! *gets book on how to make HK blush* I'm ready now!

Deathy: What are you going to do?

Taiwan: This! *sits on HK and goes really, really close to HK's face*

Hongkong: *turns a bit red* *poker face fades*

*both hear click sounds*

Thailand: It's a good thing I have this camera ready at all times ana.

Taiwan: Done! Next dare! Japan! Call the magical closet!

Japan: Hoogly Boogly! *magical closet appears again*

Taiwan: I can do this. *gets clothes and shoes*

Deathy: Do you have everything?

Taiwan: Yeah! Now I need to change.

Vietnam: I need to go with you.

Taiwan: Why?

Vietnam: The surprise.

Taiwan: Okay. Let's go!

* * *

A few minutes later…

Thailand: What's taking them so long ana?

China: Wanna eavesdrop on them aru?

S. Korea: Okay da ze!

* * *

In Viet's room…

Vietnam: I don't want to go out.

Taiwan: Same here.

Vietnam: But we need to go out.

Taiwan: Okay. Let's go.

*the two go out* *the guys jaw drop*

* * *

Wanna know why? Well, this is why.

* * *

Outfits:

Taiwan-

Short, pink, frilly dress with ribbons

Pink high heels

Vietnam-

Customized military outfit by Russia:

Short sleeved shirt (forest green)

Forest green shorts

Black knee-high boots with four pockets containing:

Two guns and two knives

Chain belt with the following weapons:

Two guns

Two knives

Three grenades

Back:

Two guns

Paddle

* * *

Back to the living room

* * *

Deathy: Well, Vietnam, your turn.

Vietnam: Okay. *gets THE potato* *pats on China's head with said object*

Deathy: Why are you wearing that anyway, Vietnam?

Vietnam: Well, because Russia called and told me to do so.

Deathy: Okay. Bye everyone!


	5. Announcement

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

ANNOUNCEMENT:

LAST DAY OF SENDING REVIEWS IS ON

MAY 20th

* * *

Understood? Good. Sorry I haven't been updating.


	6. THE END

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Hetalia.

Deathy: Hey guys, I'm-

Countries: WHAT THE HELL, WOMAN (ARU/ DA ZE/ ANA)! YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG AND IT'S ALMOST A YEAR (ARU/ DA ZE/ ANA) SO MANY DARES WERE SENT AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT EXCEPT FORGET ABOUT IT AFTER ALL THESE MONTHS (ARU/ DA ZE/ ANA)! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW LONG ALL OF US HAVE BEEN WAITING (ARU/ DA ZE / ANA)? WE ARE NOT ACCEPTING ANY EXCUSE FROM YOU, YOU LAZY LITTLE-

Deathy: It seems I have been missed… Well, you see guys… I honestly forgot about this account…. I'm very forgetful and for that I'm sorry. I also had school, so… Well, whatever. I'm gonna finish this without procrastinating because I really don't procrastinate. Well then. You may now continue ranting.

Countries: -AUTHOR (ARU/ DA ZE/ ANA)! RANT RANT RANT RANT RANT RANT RANTRANT RANT

Deathy : *Rolls eyes* Anyway, here are all the dares :

Miyukichan23

Heya! I dare Taiwan to tickle Hong Kong! Make sure he's LAUGHING

Bernice

Sup assy! Okay. My dare. I dare China to dance to any song of Japan's choosing (include costumes and make Russia dance too).

chibibeanie

Hello everyone! I have a dare for South Korea, or anyone brave enough to do this for them. I dare you guys to tie South Korea's and Taiwan's ahoges together for the entire post. No cheating and no chickening out. I also dare you guys to make a Mary-Sue and find a way to destroy her (cause it's fun to pick on Mary-Sues)

MeiMeiaru8

nihao gege and jiejie!

i have to do this. Japan China and any other male Asian nation of Deathy's choice shall be wearing the single ladies clothes and dance to it. Will you take a video?

Beijing: im so going to show this to Tokyo and Budapest next capital meeting na. *hands over clothes*

*glomps China and japan* YES!

xiexie

Some Random Pyro

Hi there! I dare Hong Kong to set off a firework so strong that it will shoot all the way to the Nordics' house and blow it up :) Because burning stuff is fun. And he's obviously capable of it.

That's all.

Countries: … WHAT (aru/ da ze/ ana)?!

Deathy: Those are all the other dares. Those are all.

Countries: Oh. Okay (aru/ da ze/ ana).

Deathy: P.S. Russia's coming to town.

China: *eyes widen* Aiyah…

Vietnam: Finally~

Taiwan: Y-you're not afraid of him?

Vietnam: Of course not, Taiwan~ He's one of my best friends!

Taiwan: Creepy…

S. Korea: *grabs coat and leaves*

Thailand: Ana….

HK: *twitch* *twitch*

Deathy: He's a sweet guy. DON'T JUDGE HIM. Lol. His sister is scary, though. Nah, not really. She's nice.

Vietnam: I agree. Even though she is part of my group with Hungary, you know, The Strong Women Trio.

Deathy: Yup. Now, ON WITH THE DARES!

Asian Countries (Except Vietnam): NOOOOOOOOO (ARU/ DA ZE/ ANA)!

*** 1 MINUTE LATER***

Taiwan: Looks like I'm up! Hongkong, come here for a minute.

HK: *looks at both sides* Hm?

Taiwan: *evil grin* This won't hurt a bit~ *starts tickling HK*

HK: *tries to not laugh*

~~~In a totally more peaceful room~~~

Deathy: I wonder what happened to them…

Japan: I agree with Deathy-chan.

Thailand: I think I hear something ana!

China: I can hear it as well aru.

Vietnam: Could it be….?

S. Korea: Hong da ze! HE'S LAUGHING DA ZE!

China, Japan, Thailand, Vietnam, and Deathy: WHAT?!

S. Korea: Mhm! Look at him da ze! I caught it all on tape da ze!

Japan: Please send me a copy. Hungary-san might want to see this.

S. Korea: Sure thing da ze. Even though we are competitive with each other, I'll let you pass this time da ze.

Taiwan: *bursts through the door while dragging an unconscious HK* Okay. My dare is finally over!

Deathy: China, you're up.

China: Really aru? I didn't notice time fly so-

Everyone else: JUST DO IT ALREADY!

China: Fine aru.

Japan: I would like you to dance to the song California Girls by Katy Perry.

China: *spits out tea* WHAT ARU?!

Japan: Just do it already...Scary old woman.

China: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME ARU?

Japan: Nothing, nothing.

*Music starts*

China: *is now wearing the candy bikini and stuff* What- *starts dancing uncontrollably*

Russia: *magically appears and starts dancing*

*after the song ends*

Russia:*walks to a bush*

Japan: *stops recording*

China: *back to old clothes* Phew.

S. Korea: ANIKI! YOUR BREASTS ARE STILL MINE DA ZE!

Taiwan: Lol

HK: *snicker* *snicker*

Vietnam: What. *has a 'wtf' face on*

Thailand: What just happened…ana?

Deathy: Okay…? Up next are Korea and Taiwan.

S. Korea: Da ze~!

Taiwan: Alrighty!

Deathy: Vietnam?

Vietnam: Hm?

Deathy: Tie them.

Vietnam: Okay, but is it safe?

Deathy: I have no idea.

Vietnam: Okay then… *gets red string then ties S. Korea and Taiwan's ahoges together* There we go.

S. Korea: WHAAAAAAA DA ZE! WHY WOULD YOU TIE MY BEST FRIEND TO…. WHATEVER IT IS YOU TIED IT TO?

Taiwan: Derp. It tickles.

Vietnam: That was your dare. Now let it be like that until the next dare, okay?

S. Korea: Fine da ze.

Vietnam: Good.

China: We found something aru!

Thailand: Yeah…. but what is that thing ana?

Japan: I believe it is what you call as a 'Mary-Sue'.

HK: I've never seen one in real life before. It's so fascinating.

Deathy: We should kill it.

Russia: Da. We should.

China: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE ARU?!

Russia: Just a while ago. (I was dancing, remember?) I saw that thing peeping through the bushes that magically appeared in this room, so I followed it.

China: I see aru.

Vietnam: Privet, Russia.

Russia: Ah, Vietnam. How nice it is to see you again.

Deathy: Russia, would you do the honors of making the little sissy cry?

Russia: Da.

Mary-Sue: Don't go near me… PLEASE. DON'T GO NEAR ME! AHHHH!

Deathy: Funny because we're not even near her. Russia's just smiling at her.

Thailand: That's a bit rude ana.

Japan: I agree.

China: Seriously aru…

S. Korea: Kimchi da ze~!

Taiwan: What a loser.

HK: This is boring now. Seensan, I'm going to my room.

China: Shi aru.

Vietnam: She really is a drama queen, don't you think?

Deathy: Yup. She should die. She's annoying, little-miss-perfect, and-

Mary-Sue: AHH!

Russia: Whoopsie~ My pipe fell.

Deathy: Lol.

Thailand: ….I'll get the mop.

S. Korea: *eats Kimchi*

Taiwan: She's dead already? That was fast.

Vietnam: Too 'perfect' for her own good. Wait… I think she's still moving.

Mary-Sue: I'm still alive you know. I'm a Mary-Sue. YOU CAN'T DESTROY ME YOU LITTLE B-

*DENMARK'S AXE FLIES INTO ACTION, CHOPPING THE MARY-SUE INTO PIECES, LEAVING HER CHUNKS OF WHAT WAS LEFT OF HER BEHIND*

-In Northern Europe—

Denmark: Whoops.

-Back to Asia-

Deathy: This chapter is…rather violent, isn't it?

Russia: Da.

Vietnam: *Unties Taiwan and S. Korea*

Deathy: Japan, China and Thailand, please go to your magical closets and change into the given clothes.

***Dun. Dun. DUUUUN.****

Thailand: I look fabulous ana~

Japan: This is embarrassing…

China: Why do I always have to dance aru?

*music starts*

HK: *walks in and videos the whole thing*

Deathy: Glad you could return. *Eats popcorn*

Taiwan: *takes Japan's camera and videos it*

Vietnam: *tries not to laugh*

S. Korea: YOU GO BEYONCE DA ZE!

Russia: I will be going now, da?

Deathy: I'll send you a copy. You, too, Beijing.

Russia: Bye~

Vietnam: Bye, Russia!

Taiwan: Toodles.

*song stops*

Thailand, China and Japan: *back in old clothes*

HK: *is outside, lighting a fire cracker*

Deathy: In the count of three…

…..1…..2…..3!

BOOOOOM

-With the Nordics-

Finland: …..And so, the elf was—I think I hear something.

Sweden: *stare*

Norway: I hear it, too.

Denmark: My axe is so awesome! I wonder why it was covered in blood, though.

Iceland: Oh shi-

BOOOOOOOM

Fireworks: *spelled out in colorful letters as LOSERS*

Nordic 5: :( Hongkong….

-Back to Asia-

Deathy: That's it. All of that is done. FINALLY! Well, goodbye, everyone! Bye! Bye! BYE! SO LONG! FAREWELL! Thanks for all the support!

Countries: Thank you and goodbye!

P.S.

MeiMeiaru8, I will PM you the link. It will be a link from dA. Thank you!


End file.
